This invention relates to a fluid control for actuating clutch discs which is compact and quickly operable compared to prior art systems.
In the prior art, hydraulically actuated clutches are often incorporated in various vehicular drive transmissions. Typically, a separate pump positioned remote from the transmission case selectively supplies a pressurized fluid to an actuating member, which selectively actuates the clutch. The separate pump requires a complex structure, with separate fluid lines leading to the case. These lines and the separate pump occupy an undesirably large amount of space. These prior art systems have typically used rotary hydraulic pumps, and cannot be actuated as quickly as desirable.
In modern vehicles, the relative torque between driven shafts is often adjusted in response to computer controlled sensors which sense various drive variables. As an example, sensors may detect whether a vehicle is turning, the vehicle speed or other variables, and control the relative torque between two driven shafts in response to the sensed conditions. With the development of such systems, a need has arisen for a clutch assembly which can simply, quickly and accurately control the relative torque between two shafts. The prior art systems have not adequately addressed this need.